Give destiny a chance
by Daienara
Summary: After running into Spike one night Buffy starts to wonder what would happen if she gave destiny a chance as Spike put it
1. The Alley

**This is my first Buffy/Spike fan fic I haven't decided if I'll add more yet or not it depends on whether or not people like it.**

_I do not own any of the characters in the following fan fiction. This story is for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

She saw him one night while waiting in line at the frozen yogurt store. She hated him and all his kind, so why, she wondered, did shivers run down her spine when their eyes met through the window? It felt as though those cold blue orbs could see right into the deepest part of her, like he could see her secret thoughts and darkest fears.

She got her treat and shook her head as if to rid it of him entirely. As she stepped out into the warm night air a hand reached out and grabbed her by the arm. "Hello luv." he cooed as he leaned close to her. She stiffened slightly and shook her arm from his grasp "Beat it Spike" she hissed and walked away fast.

He was following her; she could hear the footsteps behind her. She turned slowly and sure enough there he was, Bleach blonde hair slicked back, long black leather jacket, and a smirk that nearly made her legs give out. 'Damn him' she thought as she brought back her arm and threw her cup of frozen yogurt at him. He leaned to one side and shook his head with a tut tut noise "Well now that was uncalled for wasn't it?" he chuckled.

He was so infuriating, "Just leave me alone damn it!" she growled and started walking faster. Still he followed. She ducked quickly into an alley and stepped into a dark alcove, which she assumed once held a door but now it was completely boarded up. She leaned back into the corner and listened carefully for the sound of him walking past. She heard him go by and released the breath she had been holding, closing her eyes for a moment she sighed.

When she opened her eyes again she jumped with a startled gasp. There he was, just inches away from her. Cold blue eyes stared at her from over a grin "So there you are, waiting for me are you?" he purred smoothly and moved closer. His body touched hers and she felt her knees go weak. His breath stirred the hair by her ear "God you smell good" he whispered as he leaned closer still then bit down on her earlobe. She inhaled sharply and her legs stopped supporting her altogether but his arm around her waist kept her from falling.

"S.. stop please . . . I...I can't . . I'm not supposed to..." she stuttered even as she found herself giving in to his gentle nibbling. He leaned her back against the wall as his mouth found hers. Slowly her arm moved around his neck, almost by itself it seemed, he smiled lightly and traced the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue. Her lips parted with a soft sigh as her body arched against his slightly. She nipped at him lightly as he moved to kiss her deeply and she grinned slightly at his look of shock "And here I thought I was the biter." he laughed lightly.

His mouth moved to the side of her neck as her head fell slightly to one side. She sighed again as his teeth lightly grazed the exposed flesh. Slowly his hand slid down her body, slipped under her shirt, then back up until his questing fingers found her breast. He slipped his hand under the bra and cupped the gracious swell of her in his palm. She gasped lightly as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. He lifted her shirt slowly to expose her body, what little moonlight there was seemed to find her exposed skin and illuminate it so she almost looked as thought she were carved from ivory. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, almost ripping it from her body; he circled the swollen nipples with his tongue, first one then the other.

She could feel his growing need as her hand brushed the front of his pants. His head lifted slowly and their eyes locked for a long moment. Her hand lowered his zipper as his moved slowly under her skirt. She pulled at his button, he at her panties. Both gave at the same time. She tugged his pants down and he threw her torn panties to the ground. Still their eyes were locked until he broke the spell with an urgent kiss, long and hard.

She moved her arms back around his neck as he wrapped one arm around her slender waist and lifted her up, his other hand held his swollen member as he guided himself to her opening and entered with an urgent thrust.

She whimpered lightly as he entered her and bit down on her lower lip as he set their pace, nice and slow for now. He braced himself now with one hand, the other still firmly about her waist, as he lightly kissed her forehead, eyelids, cheek, lips, then neck. He murmured soft endearments to her as she moved her hips with his rhythm.

In what seemed like hours, and yet no time at all, she felt his breath quicken in her ear and then his release as her own orgasm washed over her in waves.

He set her down gently on her feet and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled lightly and wrapped her arms around herself. Looking out to the street both could see it was now raining. He draped his jacket around her shoulders as they walked slowly down the street. "So uh that was fun huh?" he smiled almost nervously, she looked up then buried her face in her hands "Oh god" she groaned "I can't believe I gave into lust!"

"Hey" he lifted her chin with a knuckle; his eyes softened as her smiled lightly "That wasn't lust Buffy." he said softly as he gently fingered a fallen lock of hair from her face, tucking it up behind her ear. "Oh? And what would you call it then?" she sneered

"Love" he said simply.

She just stared at him for a minute and shook her head "You're out of your bloody mind Spike." She muttered and turned to leave but his hand on her arm made her stop. She turned her head to look at him and made to jerk her arm free when he tightened his grip and spun her around her face him.

She slipped on the wet pavement, stumbled, and fell against him "What is wrong with . . . " she looked up and was held spellbound by the look of pleading in his eyes. Slowly he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers very gently then he let her go and just walked away murmuring "Maybe you should give destiny a chance."

She stood alone on the sidewalk now, looking after his retreating back as he left. Never had she been kissed like that before, it was so gentle yet at the same time it was trying to demand her love. The rain started to fall harder now but she barely felt it. Once she could no longer see him in the distance she turned and made her way home.


	2. Home

Chapter Two Home 

Buffy stood on the front porch and took a breath to steady herself. She set her hand on the doorknob and muttered "Oh god please just let them all be asleep." She knew there was no way in hell she would be able to face her sister or her friends, not right now. She pushed the front door open and stuck her head in, except for the hall light it was dark.

She entered the hall with a heavy sigh and closed the door behind her. Her stomach growled slightly but she chose to ignore it, there would be plenty of time for food in the morning but there was only a few hours of the night left and she liked to get as much sleep as she could before the sun rose.

Standing for a long time she stared at the staircase before her and groaned. Deciding she was in no mood for stairs at all she turned to her left and collapsed on the couch in the living room, she was asleep before she even hit the cushions.

He stood in the shadows, silently watching as Buffy walked up the street with her arms folded, holding his coat tight to her body and at one point turning her head slightly as though to smell it. She moved slowly and hesitated on the porch, trying to avoid everyone he assumed, she finally went inside and he waited a good ten minutes before following her. He jogged across the street and up the walkway, slowing down he walked up the steps and very quietly he pushed the front door open, then shut behind him.

Standing in the front hall, Spike closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to catch the scent of her in the air. 'She really does smell amazing' he thought to himself, starting for the stairs but a sound coming from his left caught his attention. He paused, listening, and then he heard it again, a soft whimpering noise followed by a low murmur. Spike turned back and walked slowly into the living room, careful not to step to heavy on the floorboards.

Buffy was curled up on the couch, a look of terrible sadness on her face while she slept. Every couple minutes she'd toss slightly, whimper, then murmur something but he couldn't make out what she was saying. He moved closer and knelt down, silently, beside her and listened intently. Buffy tossed and whimpered, then murmured "Spike . . . please don't leave me." Spike smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, whispering "Never, my angel."

Spike gently moved Buffy's arm around his neck and then lifted her from the couch. Her head rested on his shoulder and she nuzzled into his neck slightly in her sleep, a faint smile touching her lips. Spike smiled as well and turned to make his way quietly upstairs. He avoided as many creaky stairs and floorboards as he could so as not to wake the others in the house. He found Buffy's room and pushed the door open gently with his foot then moved to the bed and carefully he laid her down.

Quietly he moved to the dresser and started opening drawers until he found a light blue tank top and a pair of light blue pajama bottoms with little yellow stars on them "This'll do." He muttered to himself then moved back to the bed. Dropping the nightclothes on the bed he gently put one arm around Buffy's shoulders and lifted her into a sitting position, slowly he slid his jacket from her shoulders and then carefully pulled her arms from the sleeves.

Buffy moved her head slightly and made a soft noise in protest as Spike took the jacket from her, he ignored it though and pulled her shirt up over her head and dropped it on the floor, followed closely by her bra, then skirt.

He laid her back down as he reached for the pajamas but stopped and took a moment to admire her, as she lay on the bed, naked. There were small bruises on her neck and around her hips, a faint bite mark on her right shoulder and what looked to be a hickey just there on her collar bone. He leaned down and lightly kissed each bruise and mark he had left on her body, in a silent apology.

After a while she seemed to shiver so Spike hurried to dress her, yet still he was very gently and careful not to wake her. As he pulled the top over her head he noticed several scratches along her back from the wall, he lightly brushed his fingertips over them then laid her down and pulled the comforter up around her, kissing her forehead as he did.

He bent down and gathered the small pile of clothes from the floor then reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small bundle of cloth, he dropped that onto the desk then deposited the clothes into the hamper. Shrugging into his coat he left quietly, daylight wasn't very far off.

The sun shone brightly across Buffy's face, causing her to frown and flip a pillow over her head. "Stupid sun." She muttered with a yawn, then flung back the covers. She sat up slowly and looked around, slightly confused. She could have sworn she passed out on the couch last night. "Hmm must have been a dream." She concluded, happily, A horrible dream.

She crossed the room to her dresser, but stopped halfway there. She caught her reflection in the mirror hanging on her closet door and something seemed off. Slowly she approached her reflection and tilted her head slightly to one side. Was that a hickey? She stared at the purplish red blotch on her collarbone, and then she noticed the bruises and what looked like teeth marks on her neck and shoulder. "What the . . ." she muttered, turning around her eyes fell on the bundle of cloth on her dresser, picking it up she groaned, almost painfully and dropped her ripped pair of panties on the floor. "Oh god no..." she moaned and sat down hard on the desk chair.


	3. Breakfast

Twenty torturous minutes later Willow passed by her open door and popped her head in to find Buffy in bed with the blankets tucked tightly under her chin, she was staring at a spot on the ceiling blankly. Willow raised an eyebrow slightly and moved to sit on the edge of Buffy's bed. "Morning Buff!" she chimed cheerfully then frowned when Buffy just sort of stared blankly at her "Rough night?" she asked and placed a hand on her friend's forehead. Buffy shook Willow's hand from her head "You could say that" she muttered under her breath and turned on her side. "Will, I don't really feel well ya know?" Willow smiled and nodded "Well okay then but I'm making pancakes for breakfast if you're hungry." Her friend replied then turned around and left.

"Where's Buffy? Is she missing breakfast again?" Buffy could hear Dawn faintly, complaining about her absence. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and sighed, only six thirty-five. "Screw it." She muttered and climbed out of bed. "I need a shower."

Forty-five minutes later she trudged downstairs, dressed in a black turtle neck sweater and a pair of jeans, and plunked herself down on a stool in the kitchen. Willow was at the stove flipping pancakes and Dawn was just coming into the kitchen from the living room. Buffy looked at the clock on the microwave, it read seven twenty, Buffy looked back to her sister and frowned slightly "Dawn shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" she asked and her sister just shook her head as she sat next to her "It's Saturday Buffy." She rolled her eyes and reached across the counter for the bottle of syrup as Willow set a plate of pancakes down in front of her "Yum." She mumbled while drowning her pancakes in syrup. Dawn picked up her plate, looked at Willow and said "Thanks." then headed towards the living room, where the television could be heard playing cartoons at full volume.

Buffy watched her go then turned to her redheaded friend and sighed "Why does she hate me so much?" she asked, "That's what I want to know." Willow smiled with a shake of her head "She doesn't hate you, Buff." She set down two plates, one for each, and pulled up a stool across from her best friend "She's just jealous I think." Buffy wore a look of total confusion "Jealous? Of what?" she asked, bewildered. "Well of Spike of course."

Well now she was totally lost in this conversation, Buffy looked at Willow like she had completely lost it "What does Spike have to do with anything?" she questioned slowly and Willow just sighed, giving Buffy one of those will you at least _try_ to follow along looks. "Okay look" Willow started "Remember back when Dawn had that massive crush on Xander?" Buffy rolled her eyes "How could I forget?" she laughed "All we ever heard was Xander, Xander, Xander." Willow nodded "Yeah and then Anya came on the scene and Dawn got all green eyed and jealous remember?" Buffy nodded slowly, starting to get the idea. "So . . . " Buffy said slowly "You're saying Dawn has a crush on Spike now?" Willow nodded "Exactly!" she exclaimed "And she sees the way he looks at you. We all do because he doesn't exactly try to hide it or anything." Willow coughed slightly at the look Buffy gave her "Anyway Dawn doesn't hate you, Buff she's just jealous that Spike likes you."

Buffy seemed to think about this for a long time. She looked up at Willow, who was in the middle of chewing a mouthful of pancake, Buffy laughed at her friend then got up, pushing her own plate across the counter. "I'm not really hungry this morning." She said with a shrug "Uh, Will I just remembered I have to go do something so I'll be back later okay?" she turned and walked out of the kitchen, not even waiting for Willow to answer.

She stopped at the front door, shrugging on her jacket, she looked into the living room at her sister "Hey Dawnie I'm going out, see you later kay?" she said cheerfully, Dawn barely glanced over her shoulder and shrugged "Yeah whatever." She mumbled and turned back to her cartoons. Buffy sighed, with a roll of her eyes. She opened the front door, the sunlight bathing her in a warm golden glow as she stepped out. Smiling slightly she turned her face up to the sky, enjoying the warmth for a moment and then she bounced down the front steps and turned left at the end of the walkway.


	4. The Crypt

**Notes: **Hey sorry it took so long for me to update but I was recovering from surgery and haven't had much chance to work on my writing lately. I know this Chapter isn't terribly long but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Also thank you to those who took the tiem to review the previous chapters it's greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**The Crypt**

Slowly Buffy looked around 'it really looks different around here in the daytime' she thought to herself as the sunlight bathed the cemetary in in a brilliant glow. She was staling and she knew it as she weaved her way slowly around the tombstones, casually reading the names and wondering how many of them may have gone to Sunnydale High. Caught up in her thoughts she hadn't realized she had reached the crypt until she walked into its shadow.

"Well here goes . . . " she muttered to herself and pushed the heavy door open, it groaned slightly on it's hinges. After closing the door she paused and listened to the silence "Maybe he isn't home." She said to herself, hopeful, even as her brain practically screamed 'where else is he gonna be? the sun is up!' She took a moment to glance slowly around the room and then climbed down the ladder.

She found him asleep in his bed, naked, the sheets drapped about his hips. The sight nearly took her breath away. He almost glowed in the light of the candles that littered nearly every available flat surface of the room, his hair was slightly messy and his face, relaxed in sleep, no longer held the look of a bad ass. Instead she swore could see the man he used to be and maybe still was, the poet who poured his heart and soul into his work, even if it wasn't the best. She noticed his hand twitch as he jerked his head slightly to one side, reaction to a dream she thought, and decided to let him sleep she could always come back later.

She turned to leave when he stirred suddenly and lifted his head an inch "Buffy . . . ?" he said, voice heavily laced with sleep, dropping his head back on the pillow though still looking at her as his body slowly woke up. Buffy crossed to the bed and sat on the edge "Yeah it's me." she said with a slight smile, reaching out hesitantly and brushed the short waves of platinum from his forehead. "Is something wrong?" Spike looked up at her, confused but in a good way "No nothing I'm sorry I woke you." She said and resisted the urge to place a kiss against his forehead "Go back to sleep."

She got up quickly from the bed and hurried up the ladder, not realizing he was right behind her, sheet wrapped modestly around his waist. "Buffy!" he said as he reached out and grabbed her arm "What is it?" He frowned down at her as she tried to turn away but he held her still now by the shoulders "What is it?" he asked again.

Buffy looked up and kissed him suddenly, hard, then pulled away. She reached the door and glanced back over her shoulder as he stood still, mouth open slightly and shocked. "I'm sorry. . . " she said quietly and turned her head so she faced the door now, "Sorry for what?" he asked after a moment. She opened the door, a crack of light falling on her face "That I can never love you . . ." with that she was gone.

Spike huried to the door and flung it open "Buffy wait!" he hollered, the sunlight warm on his face and chest, then suddenly hot, a flame sparked up suddenly on his shoulder and he cried out, jumping back quickly into the safety of his crypt and releasing his grip on the sheet around his waist as he did so. He leaned now against the inside of the door, gingerly rubbing the scorched flesh of his shoulder, though he barely felt the pain of it because his mind was too caught up in thoughts of Buffy and the soft dull ache he now felt in his chest.


End file.
